benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160513152343/@comment-27970659-20160522061735
HercKlekoty napisał(a): Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Jeżeli tak to czemu 99,99 % Niemców głosujacych na Hitlera to protestanci ? Bzdura, to nie bylo malo osób fakt, to bylo okolo 30-40%. A czyzbys zapomnial np o katolickiej Austrii gdzie poparcie dla Hitlera bylo zawsze 100%, wieksze niz w Niemczech hmm? Ten argument to rak, byli protestanci co glosowali na SPD, byli katolicy go glosowali na Hitlera i tak dalej.. Czepiasz się okłamany katoliku protestantów co są zanieczyszczeni do dziś katolickim kłamstwem. A co do II wojny światowej rozpętanej przez syna kościoła katolickiego Adolfa Hitlera, to właśnie Watykan zrobił wszystko aby Hitler dorwał się do władzy, to nie była wina protestantów duchowo ślepych jak katolicy. poczytaj sobi trochę faktów na ten temat, i kto do Hitlera smarował listy papieską chudą rączką Piusa XII. jednego z wielu kapłanów antychrysta. Cytuję; wy Biskup Rzeszy Ludwig Miller , udający protestanta , poprzedni Biskup protestancki zostałzamordowany na rozkaz Hitlera Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił Hitler po dojściu do władzy było wysłanie członków ekspedycji SS do Tybetu w celu poszukiwań plemienia Arian - nadludzi opisanych przez największą teozowkę ubiegłego Wieku Helenę Petrowną Blavasky ( Blawacki ) , autorkę the Secret Doctrine . Była to książka z którą Hitler nie rozstawał się nigdy . Autorem Mein Kampf przypisywanej Hitlerowi był Ojciec Bernard Stempfle co można w rzeczywistości przeczytać w samej książce . Jezuita napisał Mein Kampf według więziennych zapisków Hitlera a Adolf sygnował dzieło swoim nazwiskiem . W Mein Kampf cały antysemityzm i nienawiść do protestantyzmu ma swoje podstawy w dziełach innych autorów ojców Jezuitów . Lovlera , Pachlera , Mukerman a Adolf klepał tę nauki jak tylko był w stanie to robić. Panowie Pachler i Mukerman głosili faszystowskie doktryny nazizmu w czasach gdy Hitler był w kołysce. Jezuita Mukerman zachwalał rasową eugenikę i sterylizacje . Encyklika Piusa XI z 1931 r. Quadragesimo anno jest niczym innym jak fundamentem państwa policyjnego i faszystowskich doktryn , państwa w którym nie ma miejsca dla Żydów , Protestantów i Schizmatyków - czyli Liberalnych Katolików oraz Ateistów i wszystkim którzy nie są zgodni z Papieżem . Kościół Katolicki a Żydzi . Nie zapominajmy że oprócz żydów Adolf Hitler skazał na śmierć 2 i pół miliona wykształconych obywateli Niemieckich , profesorów którzy zostali przez niego zamordowani , myślący ludzie nie są potrzebni w katolicyzmie , ma być jedynie plebs oraz oświeceni boską mocą fałszywego boga - Papieża , najwyższego w hierarchii Masonów którzy są mu całkowicie podlegli , jemu oraz zakonowi Jezuitów którzy stworzył i kontrolują Masonerie . " Coraz większa liczba literatury antyżydowskiej i antysemickich organizacji jest dowodem że naród jest gotowy do walki z judaizmem " - Ojciec Ba , Jezuita " Im Stimmer der Zeit " , 1921 str. 172 " Trzecia Rzesza jest pierwszą potęgą , która nie tylko uznaje ale i wprowadza w życie najwyższe zasady Papiestwa " - Franz von Pappen , nucjusz apostolski 14.01.1934 r. " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " - Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939 " Wiele się nauczyłem od zakonu Jezuitów , do teraz , nigdy nic nie było potężniejszego niż system hierarchiczny kościoła katolickiego . Dużo przeniosłem z tej organizacji do mojej własnej Partii . " - Adolf Hitler , Secret History of the Jesuits " SS zostało utworzone zgodnie z zasadami Jezuitów . Himmler - dowódca SS , był blisko związany z Jezuitami poprzez swego ojca i brata . Hitler powiedział o nim : Widzę Himmlera jako naszegoIgnacego Loyole " - Secret History of the Jesuits Adolf Hitler był produktem kościoła Katolickiego . Mein Kampf wychwala Katolicyzm już na stronie 4 a dalej podkreśla wartości kościoła w opozycji do protestantyzmu , pochwala nienaruszalność katolickich dogmatów , nietolerancyjną postawę Jezuickiego szkolnictwa a także konieczność ślepej wiary i absolutnej wierności przywódcy a dodatkowo nieomylność papieża . Kościół Katolicki prężnie działał w ratowaniu nazistów po wojnie . Wielu zostało poprowadzonych do Rzymu gdzie zostali chętnie przywitani , głównym punktem zbioru dla Niemieckich uciekinierów , także z SS , był Niemiecki Instytut , Santa Marija fiedel anna w Rzymie . Alojzy Hudal , Austriacki Biskup który pomagał nazistą , tak jak każdy przykładny katolik wykazywał socjalistyczne przekonania . Hudal pomagał w ucieczce oficera SS , sekretarz Hudala , Hansmaller wspomina w nieopublikowanym nagraniu o istotnych informacjach , w których wspomina jak Hudal ogłosił radość z przywitania ponad 100 hitlerowskich zbrodniarzy wojennych , że mogą szukać ich gdzie tylko chcą , lecz tu są bezpieczni . Po wojnie Rzym stał się punktem przerzutowym dla uciekinierów z całej Europy . Proboszczowie stali się fałszerzami dokumentów , co również jest wspominane i dokładnie opisywane w nagraniach . Poza samym Hudalem było wielu innych . Potwierdzają to Amerykańskie służby , potwierdza to William Gowen z Tajnych Amerykańskich służb specjalnych . Sam Hudal pozostał przez resztę lat na swoim wysokim stanowisku przez lata rektora kolegium kapłańskiego . William Gowen uważa że miał on odwrócić uwagę świata od innego katolickiego kapłana Kronoslava Dragonowicza , jednego z księży w służbie faszystowskich Ustaszy w Chorwacji , który po wojnie był jednym z głównych organizatorów ucieczek zbrodniarzy wojennych którego podopiecznym był pomocnik Hitlera i lider chorwackich ustaszów Ante Pawelić który był odpowiedzialny za masowe mordy na Żydach i Serbach podczas II wojny światowej . Najgorsi mordercy byli ratowani tylko dlatego że byli katolikami , Kronoslav Dragonowicz który przemycał za pieniądze również amerykańskich agentów przyjmował jedynie tych będącymi "dobrymi katolikami" . Dzięki Watykanowi sprawiedliwości unikali słynni hitlerowscy zbrodniarze , zostali oni uratowani przez kościół katolicki . Wcześniej kościół katolicki zaplanował i pomógł w dojściu do władzy Hitlera . W tym celu w Niemczech została założona partia Katolicka , której liderem był gorliwie wspomagający Hitlera Franz von Papen który pomógł mu w szybkim dojściu do władzy . Myślenie Jezuickie Hitlera było oczywiste , Hitler powiedział : " Chrześcijaństwo uważam za najbardziej zwodnicze i zgubne kłamstwo w historii " - Adolf Hitler cytowany przez Larrego Azara , Twentieh Century of Crisis , strona 180Józef Goebbels również był wyszkolonym Jezuitą . Goebbels pochodził z katolickiej rodziny , uczęszczał do katolickiego gimnazjum , uczęszczał on do szkoły z internatem prowadzonej przez Franciszkanów , w Bleijerheide . " Do Szanownego pana Adolfa Hitlera , wodza i kanclerza Rzeszy Niemieckiej . Z początkiem naszego pontyfikatu pragniemy zapewnić Was o naszym zaangażowaniu w duchowe dobro narodu niemieckiego powierzonego Waszemu przywództwu . Wzywamy Wszechmogącego Boga , aby zesłał Wam prawdziwe szczęście wypływające z religii ( ... ) - Papierz Pius XII , list do kanclerza Niemiec , Adolfa Hitlera , Rzym 6 Marca 1939 rok . " Do słynnego pana Adolfa Hitlera , słynnego kanclerza Niemieckiej rzeszy , wspominamy z wielką przyjemnością lata spędzone w Niemczech w roli nuncjusza apostolskiego a więc uczyniliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy by ustanowić harmonijne relacje między państwem a kościołem , teraz jeszcze bardziej żarliwie modlimy się o osiągnięcie tego celu . " - Papież Pius XII " Adolf Hitler był głęboko zafascynowany wiedzą ezoteryczną , Teozofią . Wierzył głęboko , że jest prowadzony przez oświeconych mistrzów ( ... ) Ludzie doświadczali w obecności Hitlera uczucia strachu i nadnaturalnej siły . Fuhrer był całkowicie pochłonięty okultyzmem , należał do Thule Gesellschaft - tajnej organizacji zrzeszającej wtajemniczonych w okultyzm . W nim widział swą siłę , która hipnotyzowała tłumy . " - Denis de Raugement " The Spear of Destiny " str. 65 " Prześladowanie kościoła katolickiego w Niemczech było skierowane tylko przeciwko tym elementom , które nie podporządkowały się w pełni rozszerzającej się centralizacji władzy w kościele i państwie . " - Behind the Diktaros , Leo II Lehinatul , New York , Agora Publishing Co. 1942 , strona 44 , 49 , 55 To Jezuicki ksiądz , ojciec Stamepfle , nie Hitler , naprawdę napisał Mein Kampf - Leo H. Lehman - Amerykański Historyk , 1942 , American Historian